List of notable Kone elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone. Armenia * Zvartnots Airport new terminal, Yerevan (8 elevators, 2011) * Ani Plaza Hotel, Yerevan (modernization of 1982 Kone Classic in 2011) * The Cafesjian Museum at Cascade, Yerevan (2008) * Hyatt Place Hotel, Yerevan (2014) * Piazza Grande, Yerevan (2008) * Yerevan Plaza, Yerevan (2009) * Hrazdan Hotel, Yerevan (1989) * National Gallery of Armenia, Yerevan * VivaCell MTS Tower, Argishti Street, Yerevan * Hotel Metropol, Yerevan (2008) * Royal Grand Hotel, Yerevan (2009) * Cascade Hills Residences, Yerevan (2013-2015) * The Matenadaran Museum, Yerevan (2010) * Aray Electronics Store, Mashtots Avenue, Yerevan (2008) Australia Queensland *Q1, Gold Coast (2005)Q1 Surfers Paradise *Hilton Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast *Pacific Fair, Gold Coast (2014) *Suncorp Plaza (143 Turbot St), Brisbane *Santos Place (32 Turbot St), Brisbane *Ibis Hotel Brisbane New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (1967, installed as EPL) *Sydney International Airport Car Park 1 and 2, Sydney *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Aurora Place, Sydney (2000) Aurora Place a.k.a. RBS Tower, video: KONE Alta High-speed High-rise Traction Elevators (29-41) at Aurora Place, Sydney *Citigroup Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Stockland Tower (129 Castlereagh St), Sydney (modernized from old Otis elevators into Kone Polaris) *Four Seasons Hotel, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *83 Clarence St, Sydney *Comaltech House (117 York St), Sydney *World Square Shopping Centre, Sydney *IKEA Tempe, Sydney (2011) *Macquarie Tower (10 Valentine Avenue), Parramatta, Sydney *Octagon (99 Phillips St), Parramatta, Sydney *15 Blue St, North Sydney *40 Miller St, North Sydney *Westfield Bondi Junction, Sydney Victoria *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (additional elevators) *Park Hyatt, Melbourne *Hilton Melbourne South Wharf, Melbourne *Westin, Melbourne *City Square (44 Swanston St), Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (Modernised from EPL elevators into Kone M-Series in 1999.) South Australia *ANZ House, AdelaideThese buildings have Kone Polaris elevators. *Ernst & Young Tower, Adelaide *Land Titles Office, Adelaide *Statewide House, Adelaide *Westpac House, Adelaide *GHD Building, Adelaide *Marion Aquatic Centre, Adelaide *Hewlett Packard Centre, Adelaide Canada British Columbia * Metrotower III, Burnaby BC * Marine Gateway, Vancouver BC * Simons, Park Royal, West Vancouver BC * Simon Fraser University Goldcorp Centre for the Arts, Vancouver BC * Walmart, Grandview Corners, Surrey BC * Central City Mall, Surrey BC * Dining Terrace, CF Richmond Centre, Richmond BC * Forever 21, Metropolis at Metrotown, Burnaby BC * H&M, Guildford Town Centre, Surrey BC * Nordstrom, CF Pacific Centre, Vancouver BC Others *Place Ville Marie, Montreal, QC (1988-1991, modernizations) China Hong Kong Lantau Island *Hong Kong International Airport New Territories *Long Chuen House Car Park, Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) *Lung Yat Estate, Tuen Mun (2013) *Sun Wai Court, Tuen Mun (1991) *Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long **Hung Long/Yat/Yuet/Cheong/Shing House (2015) *Tin Yau Court, Tin Shui Wai (1992) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2008) **Ching Choi/Wan House **Tin Ching Ancillary Facilities Block *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Shui Fung/Fai House **Tin Shui Estate Shopping Centre Kowloon *Un Chau Estate, Sham Shui Po ** Un Nga/Lok/Chi/Kin/Hei House (2008) *The Neo Footbridge Network of Mong Kok (2004)Machine-Room-Less elevator installations, Escalators are installed by Otis. *Mong Kok Government Municiple Building (1989) *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong **Bik/Chi/Nga/Sau/Yat/Yi Lai House **Cheuk/Yung Lai House **Yau Lai Shopping Centre *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1991, Tak Lai/King House) *Hong Nga Court, Lam Tin (1993, All Blocks) *Tsz Man Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1994, all blocks, include On Yan House, Tsz On Court) *On Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2016) Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (New Wing) (1997 and 2009) *Island Place, North Point (1996) *Oxford House, Taikoo Place (1999) *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre (2012)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them. It was modernized from the original Marryat & Scott elevator installed in 1980.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Hing Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho (1996-1997, 2016, include Tung Lam Court) *Wealthy Court, North Point (1993) *Chai Wan Estate, Chai Wan (2010) MTR *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong (2005-present) **MTR AsiaWorld-Expo Station (2005, elevators only) **MTR LOHAS Park Station (2009, elevators only) **MTR Stations under the Extension of Island Line to Western District (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **MTR West Kowloon Terminus (under constructions, Elevators only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract File:KONE_OnTatEstate.jpg|2016 Kone elevators at On Tat Estate. Mainland China *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *The Legendale, Beijing (2008) *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Fairmont Hotel, Beijing *Hongqiao Transport Hub, Shanghai *The Ritz-Carlton Shanghai Pudong, Shanghai *Qujiang Hotel, Xi'an Finland Helsinki *Stockmann Department Store (1988, 1995 and 2005) *Sokos Department Store (1974, modernized in 2007) *Helsinki West Harbour *Strand InterContinental Hotel Helsinki *Sanomatalo (1999) *The Forum Helsinki *Scandic Marski Hotel (1936) *Helsinki Vantaa Airport *Marian Hospital *Hotel Finn Helsinki (1952, modernized in 1984) *Hotel Scandic Grand Marina (1991) *Vermo (racecourse) (1977) Others *Tytyri Test CenterAlso known as the Kone High-Rise Laboratory. (1998, 333 m) *Kone Headquarters, Espoo *Vantaa Town Hall, Vantaa (2012) *Tikkuri Shopping Center, Vantaa (1991) France Brest *L'Amirauté Hotel (2013) *Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle Street (2010) *9 Kervézennec Street (2013) *Le Phare de L'Europe Shopping Mall (2014) *Castorama (2015) *266 Gouesnou Street (2000) *Les Capucins Parking garage (2016) *La Cavale Blanche's Hospital (1996) *Le Télégramme Headquarters (1980s) *17 Place Napoléon III (2016s) *KFC Brest Iroise (2016) *KFC Brest Kergaradec (2008) Lyon *La Part-Dieu Train Station (2014-2015) *Ibis Hotel La Part-Dieu -Garibaldi (2008) *Oxygène Tower (2010) *Le Grand-Stade de l'Olympique Lyonnais (2016) *Opéra de Lyon (1992) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Lyon (1931 gated Schindler, mod by Kone in 2013) *Terreaux parking Garage (1995) *Bonnel-Servient Parking Garage (1994) *Lyon's Courthouse(1994) *Eastern Hospital-Children's Hospital (1970s Otis Lexan?, modernized by Kone in 2009) *Jean Macé Train Station (2009) Others *Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris (2009) *Orly Airport, Paris *Tour Europe, La Defence, Paris (1995-1997, modernizations) *Vienne Train Station, Vienne (2010) *Médiathèque Le Trente, Vienne (2012) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Holiday Inn Express Pluit Citygate (2014) *Gedung Parkir 2 - Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (replacement from Hyundai in 2014) *Best Western Hariston (2013) Central Jakarta *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (2015-2016)Replacement from GoldStar elevators, project started in September 2015. *ARTOTEL Jakarta Thamrin (2012) *Liberty Hotel Thamrin *The Hermitage Menteng (2012) *MNC Finance Center (2013) *Pronto Moda, Pasar Baru (2013) *KEM Tower, KemayoranThis building also houses the headquarter of PT. Kone Indo Elevator (sole agent of Kone elevators and escalators in Indonesia) *Abalove Industri Church (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk (2014) *Grand Duta Merlin (2016, replacement from Dong Yang elevators) West Jakarta *Zara - Central Park Mall (2009) *Taman Anggrek Residences (under construction) South Jakarta *Wisma Mulia 1 (1997) *Wisma Mulia 2 (2014) *The City Plaza - Wisma Mulia 1 *Hotel Mulia Jakarta (1998) *Lippo Kuningan (2013) *Muamalat Tower *Graha Pena, Kebayoran Lama *Menara Sentraya (2014-2015) *The 1O1 Jakarta Sedayu Dharmawangsa (2014-2015) *Graha Kapital, Kemang (2015) *Kemang Village **Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **Kemang Village Residences ***Bloomington Tower ***Infinity Tower ***Intercon Tower *Siloam Hospital TB. Simatupang (2013) *GKM Green Tower (2014) *Metropolitan Tower (2014) *THE CEO Building *Noble House (2015) *Cilandak Town Square - Jenja (2016) *Beltway Office Park *Ragunan Zoo - Shmutzer Primate Center Banten *IKEA Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang (2013)The elevators to the exit are the largest passenger elevators in Indonesia with a capacity of 5000 kg *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang (2013) *The Pranaya Suites BSD City, Tangerang *Maxxbox Lippo Village, Tangerang (2015) *U-Residences 2, Tangerang *Parkland Avenue BSD, Tangerang *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2014) Bandung *Ibis Bandung Pasteur *Jessie James Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti) *Halmahera Building (Jl. Halmahera) *Cihampelas Walk Extension (2012) *Sensa Hotel Cihampelas (2012) *Mercure Bandung Setiabudhi *Nexa Hotel Supratman *Grand Tebu Hotel Surabaya *Graha Pena (1997, Indolift elevators but branded as KONE) *DBL Arena (2008, modernized) *Apartment Sejahtera, Kebonsari *National Hospital Surabaya *Hartono Electronic (2012) *Perdana Elektronika *Perdana Baby Shop *ARTOTEL Surabaya *Holiday Inn Express Surabaya CenterPlaza (2013) *Swiss-Belinn Manyar (2014) *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Cleo Hotel Jemursari *Madison Avenue, Jemur Andayani *Bekizaar Business Hotel *Spazio Surabaya *Autobacs A.R. Hakim *XO Grand Ballroom *Thema Home Surabaya Bali Badung Regency *Inaya Putri Bali, Nusa Dua (2014) *Novotel Bali Nusa Dua Resort (2007) *The Ritz-Carlton Bali, Sawangan (2014) *Mantra Sakala Resort (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel Nusa Dua *The Lerina Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Horison Hotel Nusa Dua) *Pop! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *Mövenpicks Samasta Resort Jimbaran (2016) *Jimbaran Plaza Restaurant, Jimbaran (2013) *Horison Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ngurah Rai Airport - Domestic Terminal (2014) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2014) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Hotel Ibis Bali Kuta (2012) *Vasanti Kuta Hotel (2016) *The Edelweiss Primo Hotel Kuta (2013) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Kuta Resort (formerly Grand Whiz Kuta, 2011) *The Anvaya Beach Resorts (2016) *favehotel Kuta Kartika Plaza (2015) *Alaya Kuta Resort (2014) *Ramayana Resort Kuta *H-OSTEL Kuta Square (2015-2016) *favehotel Kuta Square (2012) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *The Akmani Hotel Legian (2012) *Pop! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *The Kuta Playa Hotel (2012) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Ossotel Legian Hotel (2013) *Swiss-Belinn Legian (2013) *Ibis Legian Street (2015) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park (2013) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Interior Decoration (2002) *Grand Livio Hotel (2013, formerly Ibis Styles Dewi Sri) *Bali White House (late 2012) *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence (2009) *Ramada Bali Sunset Road KutaFormerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta from 2013 until December 2015. (2012) *Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *The Breeze Bali Resort (2014, additional) *Tijili Seminyak (2015) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *Seminyak Sky Suites (2014) *Ibis Styles Petitenget (2015) *The Gate 88 Kerobokan (2014) *Koa D'Surfer Hotel (2014) *The Kirana Hotel, Canggu (2013) Denpasar City *b Hotel Bali, Denpasar (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (formerly All Seasons) (2011) *Harris Hotel and Pop! Hotels Cokroaminoto, Denpasar (2014) *Golden Tulip Essential, Denpasar (2014) *Santosa City Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Praja Hotel Denpasar *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur (2013) Others *SenS Hotel + Conference, Ubud (2015) Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts shafts.JPG|Glass elevator shafts at The Ritz-Carlton Bali. The main lobby is located on top of the limestone cliff. Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts lobby.JPG|Elevators lobby at The Ritz-Carlton Bali (floor LL) Kone elevators FavehotelKutaSquare.JPG|Kone elevators at favehotel Kuta Square, Bali KONE elevators BestWesternSRK.jpg|The main Kone elevators (2012) at Ramada Bali Sunset Road Kuta (formerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta), Bali Kone elevators GrandKuta.JPG|Two of the three Kone MonoSpace elevators at Grand Kuta Hotel & Residence, Bali Kone elevators 2012.jpg|Kone elevators at Ibis Bali Kuta. Kone elevators HorisonSR.JPG|Kone elevators at Horison Hotel Sunset Road, Bali. Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2012) *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *Star Hotel Semarang, Semarang *Holiday Inn Express Simpang Lima, Semarang *SMC Telogorejo Hospital, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2016) *Solo Paragon Hotel and Residences, Solo *Horison Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Klub Bunga Butik Resort, Batu *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar (2012) *Novotel Manado Golf Resort & Convention Center, Manado *Lippo Plaza Medan, Medan *Siloam Dhirga Surya Hospital, Medan *Alta Moda, Medan Italy Campania Region Naples * H&M Department Store, Via Toledo 343 (2011) * Mall Galleria Del Mare (2002-2006-2011) * Parking Garage Mall Azzurro (2000) * Mall Azzurro (2001) * Virgin Active Sporting Village, Via Corrado Barbagallo 53 (2012) * Hospital San Paolo (2003) * Hotel Ambassador (1999) Caserta * Mall BCO (2016) * Mall Campania (2004) * Centro Convenienza Department Store (2012) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Lot 10, Bukit Bintang (1990, modernized) *Starhill Gallery, Bukit Bintang *Minmax Restaurant - PNB Darby Park *Kuala Lumpur City Hall (1994, modernizations) *Hotel Sentral Kuala Lumpur *Ativo Plaza *Bangsar Village Johor *Senai International Airport, Senai *Jusco Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *AEON Mall Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *Granada Hotel, Johor Bahru *Citrus Hotel, Johor Bahru Penang *Gurney Paragon, George Town (2013) *H&M, 1st Avenue, George Town *Hard Rock Hotel Penang, George Town *Grand Continental Hotel, George Town *Merchant Hotel Penang, George Town *Hotel Sentral, George Town *Hotel NEO+ Penang, George Town Others *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Selangor **Multi Storey Car Park and Bus Terminal (1998) **Former Low Cost Carrier Terminal (2008, closed and replaced by klia2 in 2014) *Sunway Pyramid, Subang Jaya, Selangor *Phileo Damansara, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (1998) *Malibest Resort Langkawi, Pantai Cenang, Kedah *Sultan Ismail Petra Airport, Kota Bharu, Kelantan (2002) *Bazar Tengku Anis, Kota Bharu, Kelantan New Zealand *Te Papa Museum, Wellington *Wellington Hospital - Grace Neil Block, Wellington (modernized 1970s Otis elevators) *Farmers Lambton Quay, Wellington *Morrison Kent House, Wellington *The Majestic Centre, Wellington *Auckland Metro Centre, Auckland *All 5 Northern Bus-Way Stations, Auckland *Parliament House, New Zealand Houses of Parliament, Wellington (M-Series) *Parliamentary Library, New Zealand Houses of Parliament, Wellington (M-Series) Russia *Federation Tower, Moscow (2016) *Capital City, Moscow *Cosmos Hotel, Moscow (1979)Some elevators were modernized by Kone in the 1990s and replaced by Sigma Elevator. *Afimoll-siti Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore East Region *Bayshore Park, East Coast *Expo MRT Station - East West Line (2001) *Changi City Point *Tampines East Community Centre *Tampines Central Library *IKEA Tampines (2006) *Santa Grand Hotel East Coast Central Region *Raffles Hotel (1989) *The Ascott Raffles Place *Marina Bay Sands (2009) **The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2009) *UE Square *Lucky Chinatown *People's Park Centre (2013-2016, replacement from Dover elevators) *Buddha Tooth Relic Temple *Hotel 1929 (modernized) *Bukit Timah Food & Market Centre *Music Box @ Ngee Ann Polytechnic *Turf City (modernized from older Otis elevators) *Thomson V *Value Hotel Thompson *Four Seasons Singapore (modernized) *Ming Arcade (modernized) *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986) *Marriott Singapore, Orchard Road (1995, refurbished) *Tangs Plaza, Orchard Road (1995) *Wisma Atria (1986, modernized in 2013) *Lucky Plaza (2005, modernized from Hitachi elevators) *Ngee Ann City (2013, modernized from Schindler elevators) *Paragon Shopping Mall Extension (2002) *orchardgateway *Hotel Jen orchardgateway *313@Somerset *MacDonald House *Peace Centre *KK Women's & Children's Hospital (1997) *City Square Residences *Bukit Merah Central Linkway *V Hotel Lavendar *Devan Nair Institute *The Waterside, Tanjong Rhu *Underwater World Sentosa Island (1991, closed in June 2016) *Hotel 1929 (modernized) *One Degree15 Marina Club, Sentosa Island *Faber Peak *Skyline Building (modernized from Schindler elevators) *Kampong Ubi Community Centre West Region *JEM, Jurong East (2012) *Jurong Public Library *Jurong Town Community Centre (2005) *Gek Poh Ville Community Centre *SIM Institute Clementi Sweden Stockholm County * All the "Hötorgshus" buildings have various kind of KONE High-Speeds. * Stockholm Centraal * Kaknästornet (mod. 1985-2006/2011) * DN-Skrapan (80's - M-series, 2013 Polaris) * Södersjukhuset Southern Hospital * PUB mall * Globen Shopping Center * Kista Sience Tower * Kista centrum mall (2001) * Scandic Hotels - Victoria Tower (2013) * Mall of Scandinavia, Solna (2013, 2015) * Kunsbron 2, Stockholm (2008) * IKEA Kungens Kurva, Stockholm Gävleborg County * Söderhamns Sjukus Söderhamn Hospital * Kv. Päronet, Söderhamn * Kv. Ölet, Gävle Scania County * Turning Torso * Helsingborg Hospital (Modded a generic prototype DD into Polaris DD) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Prince Palace Hotel Extension * India Emporium * Ramathibodi Hospital (Research and Restaurant building) * Pohtecktung Building * Tha Maharaj * Victory Mall * Bobae Tower Extension * Pullman Bangkok King Power * King Power Complex * FX Hotel Metrolink Makkasan * Rajavithi Hospital ** Institute of Cardiovascular Disease ** Sirindhorn Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health * The Siam Bangkok * Hua Chiew Hospital (Carpark) * Prasat Neurological Institute North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (Central Dept. Store) * The Crystal Shopping Mall South Bangkok *Sofitel So Bangkok *Centara Grand at CentralWorld *CentralWorld (Zone Central Court) *The Landmark Bangkok (Scenic Elevators) *Sivatel Bangkok Hotel *Sivatel Building * The Trust Residence Ratchada-rama 3 Bangkok * Interchange 21 * Novotel Bangkok Ploenchit Sukhumvit * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom (Main elevators) * W Bangkok * Centerpoint of Siam Square (Formerly Digital Gateway) * Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok * Hansar Bangkok Hotel * Asia Center * U Chu Liang Building * Hotel Muse Bangkok * Lerdsin Hospital ** 33 Years Anniversary Building * Plaza Athenee Bangkok (Carpark) * Athenee Tower * Red Planet Asoke * Aloft Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * S15 Sukhumvit Hotel * Dream Hotel Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * U Sukhumvit Bangkok * Le Meridien Bangkok * Chatrium Hotel Riverside Bangkok * Double A Book Tower * The 19th@Chidlom * Holiday Inn Bangkok Sukhumvit * Maitria Hotel Sukhumvit 18 * Lohas Suites Sukhumvit (Building 3) * DoubleTree By Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok * Metropolitan by COMO * Chulalongkorn University ** Faculty of Engineering ** Prem Purachatra Building * Srinakharinwirot University * Krungthai Bank Head Offices * T103 Office@Thonglor * The Opus Thonglor * Maze Thonglor * The MET (2009) * Ekamai International School * Charoenkrung Pracharak Hospital ์North Thonburi * The Trust Residence Pinklao * Somdejprapinklao Hospital ** Chaloemprakiet Building * Lighthouse Plaza * Riverside Plaza (2015) * AVANI Riverside Bangkok Hotel (2015-2016) * The River (2012) * Taksin Hospital (Thonburi Si Mahasamut Building) South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Central Building 3 Central Region Nonthaburi * IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center, Nonthaburi ** Exhibition Hall (South) ** Stadium ** Indoor Parking 3 * Bangkok Land Building, Nonthaburi * R Square, Nonthaburi * Index Living Mall Bangyai Branch, Nonthaburi Nakhon Sawan * Nakhon Sawan Tower, Nakhon Sawan * Bonito Chinos Hotel, Nakhon Sawan Other cities * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * Photharam Hospital, Ratchaburi * Sala@Huahin, Prachuab Khiri Khan * Rangsit University, Pathumthani North Region * Nimman Mai Design Hotel, Chiangmai * Mawin Hotel, Chiangmai * Pantip Plaza Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine (Chaloem Phrabarami Building) Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasrima * Grand Ever 9 Condotel, Nakhon Ratchasrima * Positano Thailand, Khaoyai, Nakhon Ratchasrima * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital, Nakhon Ratchasrima (Carpark) Other cities * Srilamduan Hotel, Srisaket East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Mercure Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Hard Rock Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Red Planet Pattaya, Chonburi * The Zign Pattaya, Chonburi Other district * Tukcom Sriracha, Chonburi * Tukcom Chonburi * Harbor Laemchabang, Chonburi * Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi Other cities * Baan Khun Kitti Museum, Chachoengsao * Laemtong Rayong, Rayong South Region Songkhla Hatyai * Golden Crown Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Hat Yai International Airport, Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * The Small Hotel Krabi, Krabi * Genting Hotel, Sungai Kolok, Narathiwat * Ibis Phuket Patong, Phuket * Phang Nga Bay Resort, Phang Nga Transit Stations * BTS Siam, Chong Nonsi and Asok station * BTS Sukhumvit Line Extension (Bang Chak to Bearing station) United Kingdom *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London (2003) *99 Bishopgate, London (1994) *20 Fenchurch Street, London (2014) *Westfield White City, London (2008) *Broadgate Tower, London *The Shard, London (2013) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Harrods Knightsbridge, London *One New Change, London (2010) *Le Meridien Piccadilly, London *Travelodge London Central City Road, London *BBC Television Centre, London *Science Museun, London *Victoria Place Shopping Centre, London Victoria *Stratford International DLR Station, Stratford, London *Debenhams, Oxford Street, London *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex *County Mall Shopping Centre, Crawley, West Sussex *Stansted Airport, Stansted *Addenbrooke's Hospital, Cambridge (some elevators) *Castle Mall, Norwich (1992-1993, some were replaced by Kone) *The Victoria Shopping Centre, Southend-on-Sea, Essex *Grand Arcade Shopping Centre, Cambridge *Royal Victoria Place, Tunbridge Wells (1992, modernized by 21st Century Lifts) *Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell (2013)Previously six Kone Marryat Scott elevators from 1982. Reduced to three elevators and refurbished by ALS (Associated Lift Services) in 2006, and later replaced by Kone in 2013. United States Illnois *Trump Tower, Chicago *Bold L&H Lofts, Chicago *One Kone Court, Moline *5th Avenue Station, Naperville (2005)Case Study - 5th Avenue Station Others *Southface Energy Institute, Atlanta, GA (2008) *St. Tammant Parish, LA (2008) *Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Nashville, TN (2008) *St. Charles Church, Boardman, OH (2004) *Town Square Apartments, Fort Dodge, Iowa *Embassy Suites Hotel, Houston, TX *W Hotel Buckhead, Atlanta, GA *Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal, Orlando, FL *Center of Waikiki, Honolulu, HI Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Taiyuan International Airport, Taipei, Taiwan *National Defence Medical Center, Taipei, Taiwan (1995) *Dong Ik Sung Bong Building, Seoul, South Korea *Korea Advertising & Culture Hall, Seoul, South Korea *Some of Toei Subway stations in Tokyo, Japan (1998-2000) **Morishita Station **Daimon Station **Ryogoku Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) **Monzen-Nakacho Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) *Angkor Wat Museum (Angkor Museum), Siem Reap, Cambodia *Philamlife Tower, Makati, Philippines (1997) *National Bank of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Burj-al-Hamam restaurant, Broumana-Beirut, Lebanon (1990s) *Kingdom Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (under construction) *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Rembrandt Tower, Amsterdam, Netherlands (1995) *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *Elbe Klinikum, Stade, Germany *Fresenius Headquarters, Frankfurt, Germany *Vienna Schwechat International Airport, Vienna, Austria (2007) *Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *ILLUM, Copenhagen, Denmark (1988) *Hotel Comwell Hvide Hus, Aalborg, Denmark (1985, including modernizations in the 2000s) Notes and references Kone